The present invention relates to furnishings for open office spaces and the like, in particular to an in-fill panel arrangement for post and beam furniture systems.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations and/or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Development Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Post and beam furniture systems have also been developed to divide open plans three dimensionally into individual workstations and/or work settings. Examples of such furniture systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,275; 5,950,371; and 5,889,025, which are also owned by Steelcase Development Inc., the assignee of present application.
Changing technology and changing work processes demand that current office furnishings be readily adaptable to efficiently support the ever-changing needs of workers, such that the reconfigurability of the system, and placement of in-fill panels at different locations is desired to meet these needs.
One aspect of the present invention is a post and beam furniture system for partitioning open office space and the like, comprising a plurality of overhead beams, each having opposite ends, and a lowermost face with a single horizontal slot extending centrally therealong. A plurality of vertical posts are provided to support the overhead beams, and include a lower portion adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface, an upper portion adapted to be connected with an associated one of the overhead beams, and at least one outwardly extending flange having an end face with a single vertical slot extending centrally therealong. Each of the slots in the posts and each of the slots in the beams are substantially identical in size and shape. A plurality of post-to-beam connectors are configured to be attached to the opposite ends of the beams, and are detachably retained in the slots in the posts for mounting the beams on the posts. A plurality of mounting brackets are adapted to mount rigid in-fill panels on the post and beam furniture system to partition the office space into individual work areas. The mounting brackets have first connector portions detachably retained in the slots in the posts and beams, and second connector portions configured for connection with the in-fill panels, whereby the posts and beams can be detachably interconnected in alternative configurations, and the mounting brackets and associated in-fill panels can be positioned at a variety of different locations throughout the post and beam furniture system.
Another aspect of the present invention is a post and beam furniture system for partitioning open office space and the like, comprising a plurality of overhead beams, each having opposite ends, and a lowermost face with a horizontal slot extending therealong. A plurality of vertical posts are provided to support the overhead beams wherein each has a lowermost portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of the open office space, an upper portion adapted to be connected with an associated one of the overhead beams, and at least one outwardly extending flange having an end face with a vertical slot extending therealong. A plurality of post-to-beam connectors are configured to be attached to the opposite ends of the beams, and are detachably retained in the slots in the posts for mounting the beams on the posts. A plurality of rigid in-fill panels are shaped to be positioned directly below the beams and above the floor surface to partition the open office space into individual work areas. A plurality of panel mounting brackets are provided having first connector portions detachably retained in the slots in posts and the beams, and second connector portions connected with the in-fill panels. Each of the slots in the posts and each of the slots in the beams is substantially identical in size and shape to define an integrated universal mounting arrangement in the furniture system for detachably interconnecting the posts and the beams in alternative configurations and mounting the in-fill panels at a variety of different locations.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a post and beam furniture system of the type having at least one overhead beam and at least one vertical post with a lower portion thereof adapted to be supported on an associated floor surface, and an upper portion connected with the beam. A serpentine panel arrangement comprises a plurality of arcuate in-fill panels, each having a pair of side edges extending along opposite side portions thereof in a normally vertical orientation, and a pair of generally curved top and bottom edges extending along upper and lower portions thereof in a normally horizontal orientation. A plurality of brackets connect each of the in-fill panels to at least one of the posts and the beams in a generally upright orientation, wherein the side edges are disposed adjacent to the side edges of the next adjacent one of the in-fill panels, and the generally curved top and bottom edges are disposed in an alternating facing relationship, such that the in-fill panels collectively define a serpentine partition having a sinusoidal plan configuration which protrudes outwardly from opposite sides of the beam in a wave pattern.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a post and beam furniture system in combination with a serpentine panel arrangement therefor. The combination includes a plurality of overhead beams, and a plurality of vertical posts, each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be supported on an associated floor surface, and an upper portion thereof connected with at least one of the beams. The combination also includes a plurality of arcuate in-fill panels, each having a pair of generally straight side edges extending along opposite side portions thereof in a normally vertical orientation, and pair of generally curved top and bottom edges extending along upper and lower portions thereof in a normally horizontal orientation. A plurality of brackets connect each of the in-fill panels to the post and beam furniture system in a generally upright orientation, wherein the straight side edges are disposed adjacent to the side edges of the next adjacent one of the in-fill panels, and the generally curved top and bottom edges are disposed in an alternating facing relationship, such that the in-fill panels collectively define a serpentine partition having a sinusoidal plan configuration.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an in-fill panel mounting system for post and beam furniture systems of the type having a plurality of overhead beams, each including a lowermost face with a single horizontal slot extending therealong, a plurality of vertical posts, each having a lower portion thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on a floor surface of the open office space, an upper portion thereof connected with an associated one of the overhead beams, at least one outwardly extending flange having an end face with a single vertical slot extending therealong, and a plurality of rigid in-fill panels shaped to be positioned directly below the beams and above the floor surface to partition the office space into individual work areas. The in-fill panel mounting system includes at least one bottom center bracket having a foot adjacent a lower portion thereof shaped for abutting support on the floor surface, and a pair of outwardly extending arms adjacent an upper portion thereof configured to be connected with lower portions of adjacent ones of the in-fill panels. The in-fill panel mounting system also includes at least one top center bracket having a retainer adjacent an upper portion thereof received in the slot of an adjacent one of the beams, and a pair of outwardly extending arms adjacent a lower portion thereof configured to be connected with upper portions of adjacent ones of the in-fill panels. The in-fill panel mounting system further includes at least one top end bracket having a retainer adjacent an upper portion thereof received in the slot of an adjacent one of the posts, and an outwardly extending arm adjacent a lower portion thereof configured to be connected with an upper portion of an adjacent one of the in-fill panels. The in-fill panel mounting system also includes at least one bottom end bracket having a retainer adjacent a lower portion thereof received in the slot of an adjacent one of the posts, and an outwardly extending arm adjacent an upper portion thereof configured to be connected with a lower portion of an adjacent one of the in-fill panels.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a serpentine partition arrangement for post and beam furniture systems of the type having a plurality of overhead beams and a plurality of vertical posts having lower portions thereof supported on an associated floor surface, and upper portions thereof connected with the beams. The partition arrangement includes a plurality of arcuate in-fill panels, each having a pair of generally straight side edges extending along opposite side portions thereof in a normally vertical orientation, and a pair of generally curved top and bottom edges extending along upper and lower portions thereof in a normally horizontal orientation. The in-fill panels are disposed in a generally upright orientation, wherein the generally straight side edges are disposed adjacent to the side edges of a next adjacent one of the in-fill panels, and the generally curved top and bottom edges are disposed in an alternating facing relationship, such that the in-fill panels collectively define a serpentine partition having a sinusoidal plan configuration.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for furnishing open building plans and the like of the type having a ceiling and a floor surface. The method includes providing a post and beam furniture system having a plurality of horizontal beams positioned to define an overhead framework, and plurality of vertical support posts having lower ends thereof adapted to be abuttingly supported on the floor surface, and upper ends thereof adapted to be connected with the overhead framework. The support posts are positioned at preselected locations on the floor surface, and the opposite ends of the beams are detachably connected with upper ends of the posts to support the overhead framework a predetermined spaced apart distance above the floor surface and below the ceiling. A plurality of arcuate in-fill panels are provided, each having a pair of generally straight side edges extending along opposite side portions thereof in a normally vertical orientation, and a pair of generally curved top and bottom edges extending along upper and lower portions thereof in a normally horizontal orientations. A plurality of brackets are provided to connect each of the in-fill panels to associated ones of the posts and the beams. The in-fill panels are positioned in a generally upright orientation, with the generally straight side edges thereof disposed adjacent to the side edges of the next adjacent one of the in-fill panels, and with the generally curved top and bottom edges disposed in an alternating facing relationship. The brackets are connected to their associated beams, posts and in-fill panels, so that the in-fill panels collectively define a serpentine partition which extends below at least one of the associated beams, and has a sinusoidal plan configuration which protrudes outwardly from the opposite sides of the associated beam in a wave pattern.
The principle objects of the present invention are to provide an in-fill panel arrangement for post and beam furniture systems to effectively and efficiently partition open office space into individual work areas. The posts and beams are equipped with slots that define an integrated universal mounting arrangement in the furniture system for detachably interconnecting the posts and the beams in alternative configurations, and mounting the in-fill panels in a variety of different locations. A set of panel mounting brackets permits attaching a wide variety of different types of in-fill panels to the furniture system to achieve various configurations and aesthetics. Arcuate in-fill panels are provided to be disposed in an alternating facing relationship, such that the same collectively define a serpentine partition having a sinusoidal plan configuration. The furniture system is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.